vestyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Orc Chieftain
Born for greatness, Drovokk has accomplished more in his life than orc kind has accomplished in the last thousand years. Breaking free of the endless wars and hostilities among orc clans, Drovokk has begun gathering clans under one banner. Although still whispers, fear is spreading that the orcs are slowing making their way south. Appearance Drovokk the Fearless is massive, even among orc standards. Standing 7'2" and weighing 435 lbs. his mere presence is usually enough to intimidate enemies. Trusting in his own strength to protect him in battle, he wears minimal armor usually content with simple pants and boots. As with most orcs, Drovokk hates giants more than anything else. As such he wears a necklace made of giant bone out of pride as much as warning of his battle prowess. Personality Drovokk is warmongering and bloodthirsty. He strength and ability in combat means he is not one who hears no very often, and when he does, he often ignores it. Drovokk loves nothing more than seeing his foes fall beneath his sword. This love has meant that he has been in a constant war ever since he was officially named chief of his tribe. Not one many outsiders would call smart, Drovokk is lead by his emotions. Following what he loves and destroying what makes him angry. It is advised when speaking to him to make sure you choose your words carefully. If you say something he doesn't like he might have you killed, and he doesn't like not understanding what he's being told. It's said he was asked once if he truly was "fearless". He responded saying that only weak men and women felt fear and he was not weak. He then killed the man. Biography Drovokk was born 01/07/2068 under the signs of prophecy, when "the stars fell while the moon bled". He was a large child and showed promising abilities from the moment of his birth. During his coming of age ceremony another part of the prophecy was fulfilled. Before the chief was able to bestow Drovokk his weapon, a great wolf entered their camp carrying the legendary sword Kumash-damun and bestowing it on Drovokk. To no ones surprise he was quickly named the chiefs successor as the one prophesied to rule the world. By the time Drovokk became chief, he had already earned his title of fearless. Boldly striding into battle where most hesitated. It was then that he began what the orcs now call the endless conquest. Going from clan to clan Drovokk demanded fealty and killed any who resisted. As he grew in numbers he caught the attention of the Giants. Fearing the orcs were becoming too numerous and could begin posing an actually threat, the Giants formed a small army to cull the orcs ever growing numbers. But all it brought them was the ire of Drovokk. Quickly he shifted his attention to the Giants vowing to destroy them before he continued his crusade. Ruthlessly he slaughter Giant village after giant village. Ironically his conquests in this drew more orcs faster than ever before, seeing his numbers rise rather than fall after each and every bloody battle. It's been nearly 6 years since he began fighting the Giants, and their numbers show it. Nearly wiped out, they have been forced to flee the horde of orcs or be killed. With no more enemies in the north Drovokk is getting restless, it is only a matter of time before he decides to make his way south and claim what is rightfully his. Abilities & Equipment Overwhelming Strength: Drovokk's strength is legendary. He is said to be so strong he can move mountains and cause earthquakes. Although maybe a little exaggerated, it is true his strength defy's logic. The sword he wields in one hand is so big that a normal man wouldn't even be able to lift if much less use it in battle. He has been proven be able to not only lift, but throw, rocks weighing thousands of pounds. Durability: As is common among the elite orc warriors, Drovokk is able to shrug off most wounds and fight far longer then most. He seems to not notice his wounds and may even be deriving some sort of pleasure from them. Even other famously durable races find the orcs too much for them. Kumash-damun: The legendary sword of the Orc Chief. It is said that the first orc who wielded this mighty weapon united the orc tribes and conquered the world. There they ruled for decades until he died of old age and those they had conquered broke free in the ensuing fight for chiefdom. In all the chaos after the orcs death the sword was lost. It was prophesied to return when the Orc Chief was reborn to once again conquer the world and bring about the Golden Age that was lost.